newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight and Vines
Moonlight and Vines (1999) — A collection of stories and the ninth book in the Newford series. Category (YA, Adult) Adult Description (Collection of Stories) Familiar to Charles de Lint's ever-growing audience as the setting of the novels Moonheart, Forests of the Heart, The Onion Girl, and many others, Newford is the quintessential North American city, tough and streetwise on the surface and rich with hidden magic for those who can see. In the World Fantasy Award-winning Moonlight and Vines, de Lint returns to this extraordinary city for another volume of stories set there, featuring the intertwined lives of many characters from the novels. Here is enchantment under a streetlamp: the landscape of our lives as only Charles de Lint can show it. ~ Goodreads | Moonlight and Vines #9 Excerpt Charles de Lint: Moonlight and Vines (1999) Excerpt — "Crow Girls" Themes * post-relationship trauma in all its hurt and confusion—non-Hollywood relationships * first encounter with magic World-Building Settings Newford Supernatural / Mythical Elements Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Terri Windling (1999 HC & PB by Tor) — ISFdb: Cover: Moonlight and Vines: Collection * John Jude Palencar — {2006 PB by Orb) — Bibliography: Cover: Moonlight & Vines ~ Source: Bibliography: Moonlight and Vines Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Books, Tor Fantasy, Orb Books * Hardcover, First Ed., 384 pages, Pub: Jan 1st 1999 by Tor Books—ISBN: 031286518X * Paperback, 462 pages, Pub: Dec 15th 1999 by Tor Fantasy—ISBN: 0812565495 * Paperback, 384 pages, Pub: Dec 27th 2005 by Orb Books—ISBN: 0765309173 TOC * 11 • Author's Note (Moonlight and Vines) • essay by Charles de Lint # 13 • "Sweetgrass & City Streets" (1999) • poem # 15 • "Saskia" (1996) • novelette # 41 • "In This Soul of a Woman" (1994) • shortstory # 56 • "The Big Sky" (1995) • novelette # 80 • "Birds" (1996) • shortstory # 92 • "Passing" (1995) • novelette # 116 • "Held Safe by Moonlight and Vines" (1996) • shortstory # 132 • "In the Pines" (1997) • shortstory # 148 • "Shining Nowhere But in the Dark" (1996) • novelette # 171 • "If I Close My Eyes Forever" (1999) • shortstory # 189 • "Heartfires" (1994) • shortstory # 202 • "The Invisibles" (1996) • shortstory # 221 • "Seven for a Secret" (1995) • shortstory # 238 • "Crow Girls" (1995) • shortstory # 257 • "Wild Horses" (1997) • novelette # 279 • "In the Land of the Unforgiven" (1999) • shortstory # 287 • "My Life as a Bird" (1996) • novelette # 311 • "China Doll" (1998) • shortstory # 330 • "In the Quiet After Midnight" (1998) • shortstory # 346 • "The Pennymen" (1998) • shortstory # 363 • "Twa Corbies" (1998) • shortstory # 373 • "The Fields Beyond the Fields" (1997) • shortstory :~ Source: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb :~ More Details–original printings: Charles de Lint: Moonlight and Vines (1999) Description Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Collections Synopsis by Story "Sweetgrass & City Streets" "Saskia" "In This Soul of a Woman" "The Big Sky" "Passing" "Held Safe by Moonlight and Vines" "In the Pines" "Shining Nowhere But In the Dark" "If I Close My Eyes Forever" "Heartfires" "The Invisibles" "Seven for a Secret" "Crow Girls" ~ Excerpt "Wild Horses" "In the Land of the Unforgiven" "My Life As A Bird" "China Doll" "In the Quiet After Midnight" "The Pennymen" "Twa Corbies" "The Fields Beyond the Fields" First Sentence I envy the music lovers hear. ~ Shelfari Quotes Charles de Lint Quotes ~ GR Awards World Fantasy Award-winning Trivia Lists That Contain Moonlight and Vines (Newford, #9) by Charles de Lint ~ GR Notes In January 1999 Tor Books published Moonlight and Vines. Copies went on sale in the States in December 1998; in Canada, H.B. Fenn began distributing copies in March 1999. The cover is a photo collage by the inimitable Terri Windling, who also provided the lovely covers for the two previous collections. The model is Guarina Lopez, a young woman that MaryAnn and I had the pleasure of meeting the last time we visited with Terri in Tucson, AZ. The photograph dates back a few years ago to when Guarina and her father Fileberto were visiting with Terri in her cottage in Chagford, England. This is the third collection of Newford stories, bringing together all the Newford material written since The Ivory and the Horn was published in 1995, including almost all the stories published in various anthologies and other sources up to the end of 1998. ~ Charles de Lint: Moonlight and Vines (1999) Description See Also * Next book: Forests of the Heart (2000) * Previous book: Someplace to Be Flying (1998) * John Jude Palencar ~ Artist * Newford Series * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki Other Newford Collections: * Dreams Underfoot * Tapping the Dream Tree * The Hour Before Dawn * Muse and Reverie External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: Moonlight and Vines (1999) Description ~ Author * Moonlight and Vines (Newford, #9) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Moonlight and Vines ~ ISFdb * Moonlight & Vines by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Artists: * John Jude Palencar - Summary Bibliography * Terri Windling - Summary Bibliography Reviews: *SF Site Review: Moonlight and Vines, A Newford Collection ** *Review of Charles de Lint's Moonlight and Vines ~ Challenging Destiny *Charles de Lint, Moonlight and Vines - Greenman reviews *Review: Moonlight and Vines by Charles de Lint ~ PW *MOONLIGHT AND VINES by Charles de Lint | Kirkus *Charles de Lint: Moonlight and Vines (1999) Description ~ has more reviews Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Collections